Vuelvo en diez minutos
by Ani is back to the stars
Summary: Mi continuación particular de triada, para nada profesional, y una locura indescriptible.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno,primero de todo,nunca se como empezar a decir esto,a si que me presentaré,hola,soy un poco nueva en esto,a sique,no me maten! He decidido escribir sobre Mdi,porque pienso que hay superpocas historias escritas! y nada,espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusta!

**Pd:Memorias de Idhún no me pertenece,pertenece a Laura Gallego,Y esta historia se escribe con fin lúdico.**

**Pd 2:Queda totalmente y expresamente prohibido difundir y;o apropiarse o copiar este texto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Jack,los niños,y yo llegamos a la ciudad de Nueva York,casi no podíamos creer,que nos hubieramos escapado de esa masa de gente furiosa que desaba darnos muerte. Era gracias a nuestro amigo Shail,(al cual no sé si volvería a ver algún día), por lo que hemos podido volver a la tierra,de lo contrario,estaríamos ya lo menos,me consuela saber que podré vivir por fin una vida tranquila sin ningún tipo de preocupación!

Era una mañana muy fría ,y estaba todo nublado,mitad nubes,mitad humo,Ya se sabe como es Nueva gente ,iba andando muy deprisa,y todos parecían tener cosas muy importantes que hacer,de todos modos se nos quedaban mirando como si fueramos fantasmas o algo parecido,no me explicaba como podia ser que nos miraran tan descaradamente ;Claro!-Dijo Jack-¿Cómo quieres que no nos miren,si vamos con la ropa de Idhún!,Además,llevamos a dos bebés en brazos,que no es lo más normal del mundo,en el centro de New York city,seguro que piensan que estamos chiflados!

Jack,me sorprendió de repente,no tenía ni idea de que me estaba diciendo! Ni siquiera recordaba que Jack hablara un perfecto inglés pero claro,como no,ya que en su casa se hablaba!Yo,tendría que defenderme con el poco inglés academico que aprendí cuando fui a la escuela! Estuve un largo rato pensando en lo que me decía,ni idea de como ha podido cambiar el chip tan rápido! Entonces me dí cuenta de que la pequeña Eva,que estaba entre mis brazos,se puso a llorar,seguramente el ruido la ha despertado! La mecí un rato con mis brazos mientras Jack y yo nos dirijiamos a un banco para puse a pensar en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar viendo la cara de Christian,cuando conociera a Eva,seguro que se pone blanco! Mientras tanto,la incertidumbre se me iba comiendo poco a poco:¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?¿Cómo vamos a vivir,y de qué?¿Cómo conseguiremos los carnets de identidad?

Creo que Jack adivinó mis pensamientos,porque a los pocos segundos,me dijo de repente:

-Oye,Victoria,mañana hablaremos de esas cosas con Christian,eh?

-¿Qué cosas?

-Oh,vamos se te nota el nerviosismo a 30 yardas de aquí!

No sabía que era una yarda,pero como Jack me sonrió con una de sus esplendidas sonrisas,me dejo más tranquila,además me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y me dió un largo y cálido beso,Yo le dije que nos pusieramos ya en marcha,el apartamento de Christian estaba ya a solo 2 manzanas de donde nos encontrabamos,y tenía unas ganas locas de ver a Christian,aunque claro,ni se me ocurrió decirselo a Jack,aunque dijera que no se ponia celoso...

Cuando por fin llegamos al apartamento de Christian,noté a Jack muy raro,muy nervioso,incluso diría que estaba sudando!,conociéndolo,yo díria que era porque no le hacía mucha gracia tener que vivir en la casa de Christian,a si que,fui considerada,y le dí un beso y unas palabras de ánimo,para que se relajara un poco.

Cuando llamé al timbre,me di cuenta de que no estaba,*-Que tontería! pensé-si estuviera en casa,nos habría abierto antes de que hubieramos llegado al ascensor! Por tanto,Fui directa a una maceta que había en el rellano,y la saqué de su maceta,rebusqué en sus raices y...Bingo! Ya teníamos la llave!Jack se quedó un poco boquiabierto,bueno,es normal,no es un sitio muy normal para meter llaves!

Abrí la puerta,y una sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de mi estaba tal y como lo recordaba esas paredes en tonos fríos, esos bonitos sofás,la pequeña cocina,el estudio... Lo primero que hicimos Jack y yo,fue acostar a Eric y a Eva en una pequeña cuna improvisada sobre el sofá.Después,recorde que Christian me tenía guardada ropa de cuando años atrás estuve un tiempo con é corriendo al armario,y vi que me quedaba bien,acto seguido,me duché me arreglé,y me puse mi ropa,cuando entré en el cuarto,ví a Jack sentado en un borde de la cama con la mirada perdida,y un tanto triste,solo con una toalla puesta en la cintura,por lo visto,él también se había duchado,y cuando reparó en mí,me preguntó que ropa le daba a é dije que no le iba a hacer mucha gracía,ya que toda la ropa que había en esa casa era de Christian,pero a él pareció no dí unos vaqueros oscuros con una camiseta gris,(que para variar,le compré YO a Christian,ya que estaba harta de verlo siempre con ropa negra.)Sabía que jamás se pondría esa camiseta,por lo tanto,pasaba a ser de Jack,que la miró con cara de pocos amigos...Entonces,es cuando me dí cuenta de que la convivencia con los dos a la vez sería para morirse de no literalmente claro,seguro que esos dos cretinos a los que amo se pondrían todo el rato a discutir,pero bueno,ya estaba acostumbrada!.

Cuando fuimos al salón,Eric,se había despertado,y con sus pequeñas piernecitas,había hecho una rueda de reconocimiento por la casa,era tan curioso como su padre,que lo subió a su espalda,y se pusieron a cotillear ,por mi parte,cogí a Eva y la metí en la cama,la pobre parecía tan sumamente agotada!

Cuando volví,Jack estaba viendo la tele,y Eric,estaba... que le parecia la cosa más rara del mundo! una caja que se mueve y hace ruido!Me senté al lado de Jack,y entonces un horrible gruñido de hambre resonó por todo mi se giró inmediatamente a mí,y me dijo que si pediamos algo de comer,le dije que una pizza,estaría é en varios cofres de madera hasta que encontré dinero para poder pagar al chaval que estaba esperando en la puerta,y cuando se fue Eric,Jack y yo nos pusimos a comer; Jack comía muy deprisa,yo normal,y Eric...alucinaba de nuevo!una cosa blanda,caliente y jugosa? esto no era papilla!,le había pegado un pequeño mordisquito con sus dientecillos,y cuando lo tragó,se quedó mirando a la pizza,como si fuera su amigo del alma perdido!No pude evitar reirme! Cuando acabamos,Eric se quedó dormido sobre la mesa:tantas emociones en un día son agotadoras!

Lo acostamos junto a su hermana,que parecia que no hubiera dormido nunca! Jack cogió algo de un cajón,era una camará de fotos! se puso a hacer fotos de los niños durmiendo. Me encantaba cuando Jack hacía eso!Seguro que a él le encantaban las fotos!

Cuando nos disponiamos a salir de la habitación,oímos que la puerta se abría,solo podía ser Christian! Dejé a Jack y fui corriendo para abalanzarme sobre un sorprendido Christian que no se esperaba verme!

-Cuanto te he echado de menos!-Dije

-Yo también criatura-Me dijo él.

-Tengo una sorpresa para tí! le dije.

-¿Cuál?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Bueno! Espero que les guste esta pequeña novela sobre la vida de los personajes de mdi!

La verdad,es q seguro que este principio es un poco aburrido,pero con el tiempo mejorará!

Por si no lo sabían se puede comentar,dándole un poquito más abajo!

Y no saben como eso anima a los que escribimos!

Un saludito! Yumi Takamine 96

Pd: Dedicado a mi gente! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

A Christian apenas le dió tiempo a reaccionar; lo último que esperaba ver en su casa era a su familia!Estaba tan agotado que apenas había percibido la presencia de Victoria,nisiquiera la del estúpido dragón!Christian intentó dejar esos pensamientos aparte para dedicarse exclusivamente a Victoria,que le abrazaba con tanta fuerza,que incluso le hacía dañ,ya casi no recordaba la sensación de besar a Victoria,tan calida y perfecta,su cintura tan curvada,y su cuerpo esbelto,después de unos largos e intensos minutos,Jack hizo acto de presencia,Cómo si no se esperara para nada que Christian estaba en su limitó a hacerle un movimiento con la cabeza,a lo que Christian respondió con una de sus medias entonces,un lloro infernal penetró en la habitación,entonces ,Christian pregunto de que se trataba,y Jack y Victoria se dirigieron un par de miradas complices.

Acto seguido,Victoria se fue de la habitación,y volvió con un extraño bulto entre sus brazos,

-Mira Christian,esta cosita de tez pálida y ojos azules, es tu hija,Eva se quedó mirando frenético a Victoria,y Victoria le dirigió una amplia cogió con torpeza a la pequeña,que no paraba de llorar,y no pudo evitar soltar una de sus miradas cariñosas,que solo se ven pocas veces en la y Victoria se quedaron embobados hablando de su pequeña,y Jack se marchó sin hacer ruido, procurando no estropear una estampa tan familiar...

Tan solo un par de horas después,Eric se levantó de su larga siesta,al no oir ruido en la casa,se dirigió directo al salón,donde se encontró a Victoria y a ...Eric no lo recordaba muy bien...pero si sabía que era de la familia...

-Eric,cariño,mira quien a venido!

-Hola Eric,te acuerdas de mi? Soy tu padre,Christian.

-Eh?

Eric tenía dos años,pero eso no le impedia usar la lógica...y para un crio de dos años la maximá lógica es: que solo tiene una mamá y un papá.

-No,no eres mi papá!

-Eric!

-No Victoria,dejalo

Después de esto,Eric no dijo nada más,solo se sentó en una silla y miró fijamente a Christian con la peor mirada que pudo poner,cosa que disgustó a Victoria,y que causó un nuevo y extraño sentimiento en Christian,que no supo muy bien como expresar...como lo llamaban los humanos? hum...¿Rechazo?

Después de unos cuantos días,la cosa se tranquilizó,Christian,con el dinero que le quedó de su antiguo trabajo como cantante compró el piso de al lado,y pudieron construir una casa más grande,donde cada uno tenía su espacio: Jack y Christian se empeñaron en tener sus habitaciones lo más lejos posible,pero Victoria se negó en rotundo,ya que no quería estar cambiandose todas las noches de un lugar a otro por la casa. Cuando se le pidió a Eric que eligiera su cuarto,simplemente pidió que estuviera lo más lejos posible de la habitación de Christian,Cosa que dejo bastante perplejos a los adultos,ya que no se explicaban el repentino odio que había desarrollado Eric. Jack solo pidió que fuera una casa pintada con colores alegres,ya que Nueva York era todo lo negra y gris que Christian necesitaba.

A continuación de la reforma,se habló de lo que haría en un futuro no muy lejano,finalmente se decidio que con el dinero que les quedaba,Jack podría ampliar sus estudios,y sacarse un bachiller,con el cual,podría encontrar un buen empleo,mientras tanto Victoria estudiaria Piano,para poder dar después no tuvo más que limitarse a meterse en la mente de un empleado del gobierno para poder manipular los datos y carnets de identidad,y así poder tener identificaciones del estado.(osea,DNI)

La vida en esos meses fue tranquila,podían comer bien gracias al poco dinero que quedaba ya en la cuenta de Chris Tara,Jack estudiaba muy duro,y a Eric le costaba mucho aprender inglés,pero finalmente,parecia irlo dominando,Eric y Eva iban creciendo sanos;Lo que también estaba creciendo,era el odio que Eric sentia por Christian,y también iba en aumento el disgusto de Victoria,a lo que Christian contestaba,que era normal,ya que era hijo de los días se notaba tensión en el ambiente,hasta que un día,Cuando Eric se disponía a entran en la cocina para desayunar,se le quedó una imagen grabada en la cabeza; Su madre y ese tipo extraño se estaban besando! y mamá sonreía! cuando Eric se disponia a salir corriendo,se tropezo y se cayó hacia atrás, entonces,Victoria y Christian se dieron cuenta de su presencia,Eric no le dió tiempo a su madre para que fuera a recogerlo del suelo,los ojos azules como el hielo de Christian,se le quedaron clavados en sus pequeñas pupilas,y el pobre lloraba, pero no del dolor si no de la rabia! ya tenía tres años,y era lo suficientemente autónomo como para ir corriendo a su padre y decirle lo que había visto!

Cuando Victoria llegó al salón Eric lloraba en los brazos de su padre y Jack le miraba como con una mirada de compasión,diciendole que no pasaba nada,y mirandoa Victoria con una mirada interrogativa,Jack no sabía que había pasado,pero algo malo,seguro,su pequeño lloraba por pocas Victoria le contó lo sucedido,Jack pensó en recriminarselo,pero por otra parte,no podía prohibirle que se besara con Christian delante de los niños,ya que Victoria y él lo hacían a todas horas...Finalmente,todos optaron por hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada,simplemnte,se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar,como otro día cualquiera:Mientras Eva se untaba la papilla por toda la cara,los mayores miraban a Eric,que estaba callado,algo imposible,según el propio ,por fin decidió alzar la cabeza,y cuando lo hizo,miro a Christian con una amplia sonrisa,lo que deshizo el nudo que todos tenían en el estomago,cuando Christian se disponía a explicarle lo que había visto,Eirc simplemente dijo:

-Pásame la mermelada Kirtash.

Todos se miraron perplejos y confundidos,a Jack le parecía no haber entendido bien,mientras que Christian y Victoria miraban Furiosamente a Jack.


End file.
